


Orders to Lie

by Rosawyn



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Anger, Angst, Brain Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Study, Covert Operation, Episode Related, Explanations, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Honesty, Imprisonment, Injury, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Kidnapping, Lies, Loyalty, Medical, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Plague, Politics, Protectiveness, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So no, I don't particularly want to “slow down” the mission to find Phlox...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders to Lie

When I find out what happened, I find I'm more angry that Hoshi was knocked unconscious than I am about Phlox being kidnapped. But I remind myself that Phlox is Hoshi's friend, and more importantly that he is her doctor, and having been injured, she very much _needs_ a doctor. For all I know, the doctors here on Earth could be as incompetent as their security personnel. And even being entirely rational, I don't think any of them are quite as familiar as would be preferable with a brain that has so recently been ravaged by alien parasites. God only knows what effect a concussion might have on a brain gradually recovering from that sort of invasion.

So no, I don't particularly want to “slow down” the mission to find Phlox, regardless of what plague might be decimating the Klingon Empire or how important all this cloak and dagger intrigue is to the political balance of the quadrant. I may be under orders to lie, but you can't order me to be good at it.

Do you really think you outsmarted me, Captain, T'Pol, Hoshi? That I couldn't have done a better job of covering my tracks?

I didn't want to end up in the brig facing a court martial. But I wanted to continue lying even less.

For having lied at all, the brig is better than I deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, the shift in tense here is intentional.


End file.
